Ice Age (Disney print)
If Blue Sky Studios had ever been part of the Walt Disney Company, Ice Age would've looked something like this: VHS Opening # Navy Blue Warnings (2000) # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001) # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000) #The Jungle Book 2 Trailer #"Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD" (2000) #Lilo & Stitch Preview #The Country Bears Preview #Spy Kids II: The Island of Lost Dreams Preview #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview #Inspector Gadget 2 Preview #"Now Available to Own on Video & DVD" (2000) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition Preview #"Join Us After the Movie..." #"Feature Presentation" (1999) #Bunny Animated Short #"This film has been modified..." (2000) #THX Logo (Broadway VHS) #Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1995-2007) VHS Closing # Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Black Background) # Gone Nutty Short # "New from Disney Interactive" (2000) # Ice Age Video Game Preview DVD Opening TBA... Blu-Ray Opening TBA... DVD Menus Disc 1: Main Menu * Play * Scene Selection * Commentary * Sneak Peeks * Set Up Disc 1: Scene Selection # A Squirrel's Life # The Big Chill? # All Alone # A Great Team # Tigers on the Prowl # Save the Child # Taking Care of the Baby # Food! # Bedtime # Where's the Baby? # A Shortcut # Cave Drawings # The Searchers # A Hot Foot # The Tiger's Plan # Fire Starter # Ambush! # Reunited # 20,000 Years Later # End Credits Disc 1: Commentary * Audio Commentary by Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge (Widescreen Version only) Link to Audio Commentary: Ice Age Commentary Disc 1: Set Up * Audio Options * Captions * Aspect Ratio Selection * THX Optimizer Disc 1: Captions * English for the Hearing Impaired * None Disc 1: Audio Options * English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) * French (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround * Spanish (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) Disc 1: Aspect Ratio Selection * Widescreen * Full Screen Disc 1: Sneak Peeks *The Jungle Book 2 *Lilo & Stitch *The Country Bears *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Inspector Gadget 2 *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Spy Kids II: The Island of Lost Dreams *Beauty & The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition Disc 2: Movie Fans Land *The Making of Ice Age *Behind the Scenes of Ice Age *History and Development *Story and Editorial *Ice Age Museum *Design *Animation *Music and Sound *Release Disc 2: History and Development *The Beginning *"Ice Age" Before the Ice Age *Sid Voice Development Disc 2: Story and Editorial *Storyboards *Deleted Scenes *Original Treatment *Story Pitch: Sid and Manny *Storyboard-to-Film Comparison Disc 2: Ice Age Museum *Acting in Animation *What Is an Ice Age? *Who are the Ice Age Animals? *Creating the Ice Age Humans Disc 2: Design *Creating Ice Age Characters *Modeling *Making a Character *Lighting and Materials *Design Galleries *Size Comparison/The Science Behind Ice Age *Create Your Own Gallery Disc 2: Animation *Animating Ice Age *The Finishing Touches *Art of Rigging *Using 2D in a 3D World *Animators Acting *Art of Effects *Animation Progression Disc 2: Music and Sound *Bringing Music to the Ice Age *Rusted Root "Send Me on My Way" Music Video *Sound Design Disc 2: Release * Frozen Chills: The Cool Premiere * Character Interviews * Trailers * TV Spots * Ice Age Video Game * Print Gallery * International Ice Age Disc 2: Ice Age Lovers Land * Sid on Sid * Scrat Reveals * Interactive Games * DVD-ROM Features Disc 2: TBA... TBA... Disc 2: TBA... TBA... Title Index Disc 1 # Ice Age (Widescreen) # Ice Age (Full Screen) # Redirect to menu # Navy Blue Warnings # 2001 Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # 2001 Disney DVD Logo # Sneak Peeks (before the main menu) # The Jungle Book 2 Trailer # Lilo & Stitch Preview # The Country Bears Preview # 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview # Inspector Gadget 2 Preview # Atlantis: Milo's Return Preview # Spy Kids II: The Island of Lost Dreams Preview # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition Preview # THX Optimizer # THX Optimizer: Audio Tests # THX Optimizer: Video Tests # THX Optimizer: Hidden Color Test # THX Optimizer: (unreachable) # THX Optimizer: 16:9 Aspect Ratio Set-Up # THX Optimizer: Final Test Rest TBA... Disc 2 # Main Menu (22 chapters) # Redirect to main menu (4 chapters) Rest TBA... Trivia * In the DVD version, this movie is both available in full screen and widescreen. * In the THX optimizer, the same scene from the original Fox print of the movie is used. * On Disc 1, the word "Special Features" is replaced with "Commentary", "Language Selection" is replaced with "Set Up", and a Sneak Peeks menu is added to it. * The captions are done by Captions, Inc. Los Angeles.